テンプレート:Trait infobox
}|y|Is historical::Y |Is historical::N}} }}} |honor|radiance|valor|virtues|zeal= guardian |strength|arms|defense|tactics|discipline= warrior |alchemy|explosives|firearms|inventions|tools= engineer |beastmastery|marksmanship|nature magic|skirmishing|wilderness survival= ranger |acrobatics|critical strikes|deadly arts|shadow arts|trickery= thief |air magic|arcana|earth magic|fire magic|water magic= elementalist |chaos|domination|dueling|illusions|inspiration= mesmer |blood magic|curses|death magic|soul reaping|spite= necromancer}} }} |engineer|en| |0|1}} }} }} |engineer|en| |0|1}} }} }} }} }}}|major| }|i=1|ii=2|iii=3|iv=4|v=5|vi=6|vii=7|viii=8|ix=9|x=10|xi=11|xii=12|xiii=13}} }} | }|adept=1|master=2|grandmaster=3}} }} }} }}} } | }}} }} ;トレイトライン : }} }}}}} ;Tier : }| }}}|''Unspecified''}} ;タイプ : }| }}}|''Unspecified''}} }}} | major | ;コスト : }}} | i | ii | iii | iv | v | vi = + | vii | viii | ix | x = + | xi | xii = + | xiii = + }} ;ロック解除条件 : }}} | zeal | strength | explosives | marksmanship | deadly arts | fire magic | domination | spite = }}} | i = ストーリーステップ A Light in the Darkness を完了する | ii = Inferno's Needle をキャプチャーする | iii = Gendarran Fields で達成度100%を獲得する | iv = Rhendak the Crazed を倒す | v = Blazeridge Steppes で達成度100%を獲得する | vi = Shining Blade Kimber が Kol Skullsmasher を倒すのを助ける | vii = Ogre が味方としてあなたに加わるように Ogre のキャンプを助ける. | viii = Citadel of Flame を Story Mode で完了する | ix = Rebel's Seclusion で Splendid Chest を見つける | x = Terror-Seven Krewe Leader を倒す | xi = Death's Anthem を発見する | xii = Risen High Priest of Balthazar を倒す | xiii = Risen High Wizard を倒して Promenade of the Gods を安全にする }} | radiance | arms | firearms | skirmishing | critical strikes | air magic | dueling | curses = }}} | i = Earth's Gap で Splendid Chest を見つける | ii = Twilight Arbor を Story Mode で完了する | iii = Ulgoth the Modniir と彼の手先を倒す | iv = Lornar's Pass で達成度100%を獲得する | v = Harathi Hinterlands の Arca Lake にいる Sharky the Destroyer を見つけて倒す | vi = Gendarran Fields の Brigantine Isles にいる Captain Jayne を見つけて倒す | vii = Hylek が味方としてあなたに加わるように Hylek のキャンプを助ける | viii = Windy Cave で Grand Chest を見つける | ix = Fire Shaman と彼の手先を倒す | x = ストーリーステップ Forging the Pact を完了する | xi = Crucible of Eternity を Story Mode で完了する | xii = Scholar Fryxx の近くで Grand Chest を見つける | xiii = Risen Priest of Grenth を倒す }} | valor | defense | inventions | wilderness survival | shadow arts | earth magic | chaos | death magic = }}} | i = Fleshgrazer を倒す | ii = ストーリーステップ The Battle for Claw Island を完了する | iii = Stonegaze Spire をキャプチャーする | iv = Victurus the Shattered と彼の軍隊を倒す | v = Fields of Ruin で達成度100%を獲得する | vi = Bloodtide Coast の Challdar Gorges にいる Giant Blood Ooze を見つけて倒す | vii = Dredge が味方としてあなたに加わるように Dredge のキャンプを助ける | viii = Sorrow's Embrace を Story Mode で完了する | ix = Vidius Flame Tribune を倒す | x = ストーリーステップ The Battle of Fort Trinity を完了する | xi = Forgotten Stream の終わりでロックされたドアを見つける | xii = Risen Priest of Melandru を倒す | xiii = Karka Queen を倒す }} | honor | tactics | alchemy | nature magic | acrobatics | water magic | inspiration | blood magic = }}} | i = ジャンピングパズル Obsidian Sanctum を完了する | ii = Tytone Perch をキャプチャーする | iii = Provernic Crypt で Grand Chest を見つける | iv = Harathi Hinterlands で達成度100%を獲得する | v = Harathi Hinterlands の Wynchona Woods にいる Gargantula を見つけて倒す | vi = Timberline Falls の Nonmoa Lake にいる Krait Witch を見つけて倒す | vii = Verarium Delves で Chest を見つける | viii = Arundon Vale で Grand Chest を見つける | ix = Dredge Commissar を倒す | x = ストーリーステップ The Source of Orr を完了する | xi = Honor of the Waves を Story Mode で完了する | xii = Statue of Dwayna を倒す | xiii = Ship of Sorrows で Grand Chest を見つける }} | virtues | discipline | tools | beastmastery | trickery | arcana | illusions | soul reaping = }}} | i = Caudecus's Manor を Story Mode で完了する | ii = Foulbear Chieftain と彼女のエリートガードを倒す | iii = ストーリーステップ Retribution を完了する | iv = Dredgehaunt Cliffs で達成度100%を獲得する | v = Lornar's Pass の Posternus Caverns にいる Champion Ice Wurm を見つけて倒す | vi = Lornar's Pass の Venison Pass にいる Lord Ignius the Eternal を見つけて倒す | vii = Vexa's Lab で Vexa と彼女のゴーレムを倒す | viii = Infinity Coil Commander を倒して Infinity Coil をキャプチャする | ix = Admiral Taidha Covington を倒す | x = Branded Devourer Queen を倒す | xi = Overgrown Grub を倒す | xii = The Ruined City of Arah を Story Mode で完了する | xiii = Corrupted High Priestess of Lyssa を倒す、または Risen が Statue of Lyssa を奪還するを防ぐ }} }} }} } } }} | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | y | | }}}|i=1|ii=2|iii=3|iv=4|v=5|vi=6|vii=7|viii=8|ix=9|x=a|xi=b|xii=c|xiii=d|xiv=e|xv=f}} }}} }}}|adept=1|master=2|grandmaster=3}} }}} }}} |nature magic=Category:Nature Magic traits |wilderness survival=Category:Wilderness Survival traits |critical strikes=Category:Critical Strikes traits |deadly arts=Category:Deadly Arts traits |shadow arts=Category:Shadow Arts traits |air magic=Category:Air Magic traits |earth magic=Category:Earth Magic traits |fire magic=Category:Fire Magic traits |water magic=Category:Water Magic traits |blood magic=Category:Blood Magic traits |death magic=Category:Death Magic traits |soul reaping=Category:Soul Reaping traits |}}}}} traits}} }} }} Description Parameters ; name : Optional. Trait name. Defaults to the page name. ; line : Required. The trait line that the trait is under. ; tier : Required. The tier (Adept, Master, Grandmaster) of the trait; displays ''Unspecified if omitted. ; type : Required. The trait type (Minor or Major); displays Unspecified if omitted. ; numeral : Required for Major traits. The numeral of the trait's icon. ; recharge : Optional. The trait's recharge time, if any. ; description : Required. The in-game description. ; facts : Optional. The trait facts displayed in-game below the description. Each fact should be presented as an individual instance of the template. ; categorize : "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ; historical : "y" to mark the trait as historical - this displays the notice and turns off categorization. Category:Infobox templates